


All Work and No Play

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma wants to spend sometime with Fitz. Sadly he's working, but she has a plan to fix that.





	

Jemma sat in her and Fitz’s bed with a book in her hands. She could hear Fitz working on the D.W.A.R.F.s in the living room of their apartment. Jemma sighed. She wished Fitz hadn’t brought work home. She had hoped they would get some time together as a couple tonight.

Leaning back slightly she caught a glimpse of him. He was hunched over the coffee table with all his things spread out in front of him. She could see a little crease between his brows as he concentrated. God he was so attractive when he was concentrating. But as she stared at her boyfriend a devious plan began to form. She looked down at her buttoned pajamas and with mischievous grin undid the top three buttons so her chest was showing a bit more.

Jemma slipped out from under the sheet and began to walk quietly into the living room. “How’s it going?” Jemma asked him in her sweetest voice.

“Fine.” Fitz mumbled not removing his eyes from his work.

Jemma glided towards the chair across from him and plopped down. Fitz didn’t look up. Her lips tightened in frustration. So she leaned over so that her shirt draped down her body giving him the perfect view down her shirt. “What are you working on now?” She asked leaning forward so that he would have to glance up at her.

Fitz’s eye moved upward and paused. His eyes were locked right were Jemma wanted them. “I-I um,” Fitz said sounding very flustered. But his blue eyes left her and returned to the machines in front of him.

He began explaining how he was improving the D.W.A.R.F.s. But Jemma didn’t pay attention she was too frustrated that Fitz didn’t get the hint. She let out an audible sigh. This called for a more direct approach.

Jemma moved from the chair and towards Fitz. Using both her hands she pushed him back gently against the couch and straddled him. “Do you think you could take a break from work just for a little bit,” Jemma whispered into his ears giving his lobe a gently nibble. She felt Fitz tremble slightly as she did so. Jemma couldn’t help but grin a little at the power she had over him.

But sadly her powers were not enough. Fitz grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her away. “Jemma, I’ve really got to get these done. Coulson needs them by tomorrow.”

“Well how about this, you take a little break with me and then I’ll help you finish up. Does that sound good?”

“Jemma you need to get some rest. I couldn’t ask you to stay up.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “You really are thick sometimes aren’t you?” Drastic measures were needed. So Jemma turned slightly and quickly grabbed one of the D.W.A.R.F.s Fitz had been working on and then jumped up from the couch. As she scurried back into the bedroom she heard Fitz calling after her. She giggled as she jumped onto the bed. Flipping over she saw Fitz run into the room. He jumped onto the bed as well and lunged for the machine.

“Simmons! This is ridiculous! Give it back!” Fitz reached out for his inventions as Jemma held it out behind her. It was clear her was trying not to crush her as he tried to retrieve it.

She grinned as she felt Fitz’s body pressing into hers. Now we’re getting somewhere, she thought grinning up at his frustrated expression. Jemma couldn’t help but let out a giggle as Fitz continued to lean over her.

Her boyfriend’s blue eyes flew down to her face. His brows were furrowed, but they soon relaxed as his eyes traveled from her face down to her chest.

Jemma could hear Fitz take in a sharp breath as his breathing began to quicken.

Fitz eyes slowly back up to Jemma’s face. His cheeks burned red as she stared down at her. Jemma could feel herself growing warm under his eyes. “Alright,” Fitz said breathlessly with a smile. “You win, woman of mine.”

Jemma beamed as she gently tossed the D.W.A.R.F. onto the bedside table. “I hoped I would eventually.”

Fitz lowered himself so that he could run kisses along her jaw, and down her neck. He chuckled as she let out a low moan. “How could I really say no to this?” He leaned back up pressing a kiss to her nose. “How could I say no to you?” he sighed. “I love you so much Jemma.”

Jemma ran her hands down Fitz’s chest and onto his back. Her hands moved under his shirt loving the feel of the muscles on his back. “And I love you,” she breathed, staring up at him with adoration.

Soon the two got lost in each other, forgetting the world around them. It would be quite some time before they returned to working on the D.W.A.R.F.s.


End file.
